The present disclosure is related in general to wellsite equipment such as oilfield surface equipment, downhole assemblies, and the like.
The present disclosure relates generally to pump down conveyance of wireline and/or slickline tools including, but not limited to, the conveyance of perforating guns.
Generally, this disclosure describes methods for improving the efficiency of pump down operations in wellbores having longer horizontal sections and/or higher curvature, deviated, and/or horizontal wellbores.
One of the problems encountered while conveying downhole tools by pumping them down in the well is the unintentional pull off of the wireline or slickline cable at the weak point at the top of the toolstring. A weak point is highly desirable in cases where the toolstring becomes stuck in the well, and must be retrieved with a fishing tool. The weak point is installed to ensure that when over-pulling on the cable, the weak point breaks at the top of the toolstring if the toolstring is stuck, such that the cable may be removed from the well before fishing. The more extended the reach of the well is, the higher the tension of the cable must be to exceed the frictions forces between the cable and the sidewall of the well, and therefore the lower the tension rating of the weak point must be to insure mechanical integrity of the cable over its entire length. Lowering the tension rating of the weak point makes unintentional pull off more likely when the tool is pumped down.
It remains desirable to provide improvements in oilfield surface equipment and/or downhole assemblies.